One Letter Can Change A Life
by JDFFan2278
Summary: AU. Tommy receives a letter from someone he doesn't know : his twin sister. When she arrives, she reveals something Tommy didn't know she would know. Will this sister become a Ranger or will she walk out of Tommy's life as quickly as she walked in?
1. A letter

One Letter Can Change A Life

Chapter One: The Letter

_**Dear Tommy, **_

_**I know you don't know me, but I know you. I guess I should just come out with it. I'm… Your sister. I know it might be hard for you right now, but my brother arrived in Angel Grove , who possesses the spirit of the white tiger and now the falcon. I'm sorry. I hope I get to see you soon. I'll call you when I arrive and we can figure out where a good place to meet is from there. Wow. This is just so exciting.  
**_

_**Callista **_


	2. Arrival Part 1

Chapter Two: Arrival

Tommy rereads the letter again and again.

"Oh, man. I have a bad feeling about this." he groans.

Adam walks over to the Red Ranger, with Katherine and Tanya. They had never seen him this upset before. At least, the girls hadn't.

"Tommy, you've read that letter three times already. When are you going to tell us who sent it?" Adam and Katherine ask.

"Wait. I recognize that name. Why I know it, I just can't figure that part out." Jason, the Gold Ranger, states.

"Tommy, didn't you save a girl with that same exact name after you became the White Ranger?" Rocky asks.

That's when it hit Jason: the Callista in question had to leave after she was practically mauled by Goldar. Then, the Youth Center's door opens and a girl with short, brown hair and a purple shirt walks in.

"Hi. I'm looking for Tommy Oliver. Have you seen him?" she asks a man behind the juice bar.

"Right behind you." the man replies.


	3. Arrival Part 2

Chapter Three: Arrival Part 2

Callista turns around to come face-to-face with Tommy. He looks a little upset.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little sister?" Katherine asks.

Callista looks over to Tommy. He knew she hated being called his little sister. It was entirely untrue and 2/3 of the current Zeo team knew it.

"What's Jason doing here? Isn't he supposed to be at the peace conference with Zack and Trini?" the Purple Ranger asks.

Tommy explains that it's kind of a long story and that he'll get into detail a little later when they're somewhere safer. They decide to go to the Power Chamber.

"Callista, you're back. We weren't expecting you back from Briarwood so soon. We'd figured you'd be there for at least another month. Are you ready to accept the power again?" Zordon asks.

Callista nods quickly. She's ready to be Tommy's Purple Ranger again. She just has no idea that the Machine Empire has their eye on Tommy, especially Gasket and Archerina.

"Seriously, guys, I need to know! Where are Kimberly and Aisha and what's Jason doing here when he's to be in Switzerland at the peace conference? I'm Tommy's twin, not his little sister. Yes, Tommy is a minute older than me but that doesn't make him my big brother. Jason over there knows that. He's known that since1994 when Tommy first saved me. Well, I _think_ it was him who saved me." Callista yells.


	4. An Explanation

Chapter Four: An Explanation

Tommy just looks amazed. Callista never expressed any sort of concern in the past, so why was she now?

"Purple Ranger, I apologize for keeping all this from you. It's entirely my fault. I should have allowed Tommy to contact you every once in a while. I didn't know it would get this out of control." Zordon apologizes.

Both Olivers look at the intergalactic being in shock. Everyone begins to argue, Tommy with Katherine, Adam with Tanya and Rocky with Jason, Zordon and Alpha 5 simultaneously.

"I can't concentrate. You know what? I'm just going to leave. Obviously you guys don't want another Ranger. You already have six. Adding another will be too much trouble. "Callista sighs, preparing to teleport back to the Youth Center.

Everyone stops when they hear this, except for Tommy, who's oblivious that his twin's upset. Jason puts his hand on Callista's shoulder, but she shrugs it off. She knows when she's not wanted.

"Callista, what are you talking about? It's not going to be too much trouble to add another Zeo Ranger to the team. Oddly enough, six Zeo crystals went through the time portal. I just didn't want to mention it until I believed the time was right. I've waited too long to have you toss the chance to fight with me aside like you did in 1994. I can't allow you. I made a promise to the original Crane that I would convince you to re-join the team, but you've obviously already made your decision." Tommy states.

_Man, I really need to say something. There must be a way to convince her. Wait, Kim. Of course! _Katherine thinks.

"Zordon, I think I know a way that we can get Callista to re-join the team. Alpha, I need you to contact Kimberly. I've decided I'm going to resign as Zeo Ranger I: Pink. If Callista really preferred having Kimberly here and she's the only way Callista will re-join, I might as well give Kimberly my morpher. "Katherine decides.

A dark pink column of light teleports Kimberly to the Power Chamber. She's unaware of Katherine's spur-of-the-moment decision.

"Oh, hey, guys. Wait, why does everyone look upset and who's the girl with the lavender hair? She kind of looks familiar but I don't recognize her." Kimberly states.

"Maybe that's because somebody's standing in my way. Oh my goodness! Kimberly, I can't believe it's you!" Callista exclaims.

Kimberly looks at the new girl a little confused before it finally hits her. She feels Katherine slip the pink Zeo sub-crystal into her hand.


	5. A Realization

Kimberly realizes that it's Callista. She just couldn't admit it. She smiles at Katherine because she knows that she's the only way that Callista will officially become a Ranger again.

"I realize that I'm taking you away from your dream. Even if you don't feel up to coming back, I'll still come back. It's just I needed to make sure that you were okay with this. "Callista sighs.

"Zordon, I didn't want this to happen. There must be another way!" Callista exclaims.

Kimberly realizes that Callista just needed some reassurance. She couldn't let her down, not now, when Callista's at her lowest. There had to be another way.

Tommy had never seen Callista upset. Then again, it had been two years since they had last seen each other.

"You're sure about this, Kimberly? I don't want to take you away from the competition. I know how much it means to you. I don't want to be the reason that you had to give it up." Callista sobs.

"Callista, it's perfectly fine. I got eliminated, anyway. Plus, it would be kind of nice to fight alongside you, Rocky, Jason, Tommy and Adam." Kimberly admits.

Everyone's jaw drops. Nobody can believe that Angel Grove's finest gymnast had actually gotten eliminated. Kimberly's routines were always flawless.


	6. The Morpher

Callista stops her brother before he can even get his hand on his Zeonizer. He can actually tell that she doesn't like what's transpired any more than he does. The younger Oliver just wants to get her morpher and get out of the Power Chamber, so she and Tommy can be alone and talk things out.

"Tommy, can we just go, please? It's just it's been over two years since we last fought alongside one another. At least, with the morpher, I can defend myself. Over 730 days. That's the longest we've ever been apart. I mean, I know you're a minute older than me and I respect that. It's just that I missed seeing you every day, which is why I was reluctant to go to Briarwood at first. "Callista stops when she feels something warm against her lips.

When Callista opens her eyes, she realizes what just occurred: Billy kissed her.

_**Whoa, did that seriously just happen? Did Billy and Callista just kiss?**_ Everyone thinks.

"Welcome back, white tigress." Tommy finally says, breaking the awkward silence that follows this occurrence.

"Aw. Falcon. That's so sweet. Wolf, **not cool**. You totally freaked me out. Oh, and don't be surprised if we break up because of this. "Callista replies.

They hug for a minute before the purple Zeonizers materialize on Callista's wrists. She fan-girls out for 15 minutes.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I've really wanted to come back and I really wanted to go to Phaedos with you guys and get an animal spirit, but I guess destiny didn't want that happening. I wish there was some way for me to get a spirit animal. "Callista sighs, leaning against a nearby console.

"Tommy, maybe now would be a good time to pull out that bag you've been holding onto if your twin ever said those 13 words." Billy states, looking away from the computer at his girlfriend.

"What? You think I don't know that? I'm not that dumb, Cranston." Tommy scoffs.

Callista clenches her fists. Insulting her brother was over the line.

"Okay. That is it! I'm out of here! Don't even think about stopping me, Thomas. That goes triple for you, William." Callista decides, walking out, stashing her Zeonizers in her purse.

**A/N: Okay. I know this chapter was a little weird, but it's an update. The ending sort of just came to me. **


	7. The Birthday

Callista prepares to teleport out, but Tommy grabs ahold of her leg. She attempts to break free, but her twin only holds on tighter.

"Just wait four minutes, please. That's all I ask, all right? Cranes, restrict her. I will be right back. Don't you dare move. You know I'll know if you do." Tommy growls, walking off.

"So, wow, this feels really weird. I actually had my first fight with Tommy. This can't be real. It can't be. It just can't!" she sobs.

"Callista, Tommy loves you. He's supposed to. You're his sister. You two wouldn't argue if one of you had a reason to be upset. I think two other Rangers know why. Kimberly, why don't you and Katherine work with Tommy, while Billy and I console Callista?" Jason asks.

"It was the letter. If I never wrote that stupid letter, we wouldn't be in this mess, Tommy wouldn't be moodier than usual, Katherine wouldn't have resigned and Kimberly wouldn't have had to come here. I never should have come. I've caused nothing but trouble and if I say what's on my mind right now, I'll have Tommy and Kimberly on my throat. They'll probably want to kill me." Callista realizes, slamming her fist on the console.

The Pink Rangers nod before racing out. Callista looks up to the now-Gold Ranger, who sits on her right side.

~With Katherine, Kimberly and Tommy~

"Is there room for two more in here? The bag Dulcea gave for you. What's in there could be the key to fixing everything! You and Callista could finally start over!" Kimberly asks.

"There's definitely room. Come on in. I just hope Callie can forgive me and the contents of this bag could prove or disprove my theory. I just wish she was right there with us when we fought against Ivan Ooze. She would've given him a worse headache than she's given Rita in the past. Man that would be really cool to see. Too bad she's gone." Tommy sighs.

~With Adam, Billy, Callista, Jason, Rocky and Tanya~

"There has to be some way to get him to talk. I just feel this is entirely my fault. If Tommy doesn't want me here, I might as well go. "the Purple Ranger sighs.

"Not just yet, Callista. You're not leaving just yet, not without something I know you've waiting a long time to get. Hey, you're back. Did the chat with your hopefully soon-to-be ex- boyfriend help? You had me so worried." Tommy whispers.

"Hey!" the former Blue Ranger and Callista cry out in unison.

They lock eyes for a minute before turning away. Everyone, except for Kimberly, laughs at this.

"Hey, you guys weren't laughing two years ago when Tommy saved her butt from Goldar and those Putty Patrollers!" she protests.

Everyone falls silent. Kimberly always knew how to solve a problem. Not even Callista has something to say. Then, Tommy speaks up and holds Callista's hand.

"Look, Callista, this isn't just hard for you; it's also hard for me. Take the bag, please. We can start over. "Tommy states, using Kimberly's words from their conversation.

Callista runs over to Tommy and begins to cry a little. She's happy to see her brother is all right.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. It's at least longer than four minutes. It's a purple dolphin. Wow, this—this is amazing. Wait a minute; you're just sucking up to me! There's no way that you'd just give me my animal spirit, especially under today's circumstances. I mean, it's July 26th! You haven't even said the two words that I was expecting you to say all day! How—how could you forget that today's our birthday, Thomas?! "Callista sobs.

"He's giving that to you because he remembered! He's not as stupid as you perceive him to be!" the original Crane interjects.

Callista stops short, before fainting.

"Hey, Callista's very sensitive, especially when it comes to Tommy. You should know that by now, Kimberly." Billy defends his girlfriend.

Callista leans in to kiss Billy, but she can barely reach his lips because someone's holding her back.

"Where'd Callista's animal spirit go? I had it right here. "Tommy accidentally asks aloud.

"You lost it?! Thomas!" Callista cries, using her brother's full name for the second time that day.


End file.
